1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention is related to door locking devices. More particularly, this invention is concerned with a portable door bar for positively locking a door from inside a room and which lock is independent from any other locking means so as to more positively protect the occupant of a room against outside intruders.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, conventional safety devices or door fasteners were used whereby the door fasteners were small insignificant locking mechanisms.
In the present days of mass burglarization of every type it is of public concern to protect oneself within the confines of one's private home or a motel room. There is a need for a more effective way of keeping outside intruders from breaking and entering the individual's private confinement.
Heretofore there were several safety devices such as latches, small fasteners of stamped metal and other securing devices. Most of these securing devices concentrated around the door's lock area and have not done the job satisfactorily. The intruder could use burglarizing instruments inserted into the room between the door frame and the door to unlatch the safety devices and enter the room. Other archaic devices were used for double locking the doors but did not solve the problem of preventing the breaking and entering of motel rooms or private homes. In order to prevent this breaking and entering this invention provides for a cross bracing concept of bridging the door horizontally or diagonally by means of a reinforced bar or beam that could be only removed by someone within the room.
The present invention therefore contemplates a large overall locking device which bridges the door from the door knob and extending across the door to include a portion of the wall area. This bridging or cross bracing of the door produces a more secured and rigid locking concept.
The present invention therefore resolves the problem of breaking and entering to a large extent, by providing a portable door bar which presents a positive cross-braced holding device which cannot be broken or be singularly manipulated and removed by small tools inserted from the outside and through the door and door jam. The only way that this portable door bar can be unlocked may be by completely destroying or removing the door which of course is impractical since the intruder will be spotted by any passerby.